Ash and Snow
by silvergoblet
Summary: Ullia and Athal are two residents of Windhelm. Divided by race, they come together in an unlikely way...
1. Chapter 1

Wind blew cold and much snow fell in Windhelm, like it always does. Ullia was in the market, looking at the various goods with her father. He was looking at Niranye's wares, and picked up a steel dagger. After swinging it around, he turned to her and said, "An excellent weapon, don't you think Ullia? Good for slicing the throats of gray skins."

Ullia quickly glanced at Niranye to see what her reaction would be, but her face was like stone; never changing expression. She wondered sometimes what went on her head, living in a city with much hate against her kind.

"Could you keep it down father? Please?" Ullia asked. All of Windhelm knew how much Jorn hated elves. He used to serve alongside Ulfric in the Stormcloaks before being wounded badly in the leg. She just didn't like attention being called to his hatred, especially when she was around. Not to mention she was certain he had a bit to drink before he left.

"Why should I keep it down?" he said, raising his voice, "All elves deserve to die! It is the truth!" He shouted. Ullia looked around and saw that many people began to stare; some of them smiled and nodded in agreement while others, like Niranye, stared on at him with no expression. Ullia felt her body grow tense under the stares of others.

"Whatever you say, father. I'm going to for a walk," she said, feeling the need to escape quickly.

"Tsk. Fine. Just stay out of the Gray Quarter," he said before turning back to Niranye's stall and continuing to look at what else she had to sell.

Ullia had to stop herself from running out of the market area, but she was grateful to finally be away from her embarrassing father. She hated it whenever he spoke publicly of his opinions on the elves, which was often. His hatred for them wouldn't bother her so much if he would only keep them to himself. The dark elves she did see did not seem like the terrible race she had always heard about.

Ignoring her father's word, she stepped into the Gray Quarter and walked around on the narrow paths. It was always quieter and more somber than the rest of the Windhelm, which allowed Ullia to calm down after her father's dramatics.

Something crashed behind, which was followed by a string of curses. Ullia turned around and saw a dark elf crouched over a crate surrounded by cabbages on the ground and Rolff Stone-Fist walking past him. There were two by her feet and she picked them.

"Do you need help?" she asked, handing the two cabbages to him. The dark elf looked up at her and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine. I don't need help." He quickly looked back down and rushed to put all the cabbages back into the crate. He picked up the crate and began to walk past her towards the cornerclub.

"Hey!" she called to him. The dark elf slowly turned around. Ullia smiled and waved the two cabbages still in her hands. "I think you're forgetting something." He mumbled something under his breath and retrieved the remain cabbages.

"Are you new to Windhelm? I don't think I've ever seen you before," she said.

"Yes," he muttered, still not making eye contact with her.

"I'm Ullia. It's nice to meet you."

"Look, I should get going, Ambarys needs these..."

"Oh, right. Well I suppose I'll see you around," said Ullia. He nodded without looking at her and turned towards the New Gnisis Cornerclub. She sighed, and continued on her walk.


	2. Ash and Snow Chapter 2

Athal was warmed to the bones as he walked into the cornerclub with his crate of cabbages. He was still bitter from his encounter with the stranger. The woman's kindness was suspicious at best.

"Took you long enough to bring the cabbages. I thought you been arrested or something," said Ambarys the moment he spotted Athal. Ambarys was the owner of the New Gnisis Conerclub, and he was kind enough to give him a job when he arrived from Morrowind two weeks ago.

"No. Rolff Stone-Fist was pleasant enough to knock the crate out of my hands..."

"Consider yourself lucky that he didn't beat you up. I guess he was in a good mood if you could call it that," said Ambarys.

"Oddly enough, a Nord came and helped me put all of the cabbages back in the crate."

"Was it Brunwulf? He's always trying his best to help us out."

"No, it was woman named Ullia."

"Ah yes I've heard of her. She's no threat to us, however her father, Jorn, is. He's a former Stormcloak and just as bad as Rolff, maybe worse. Watch your back around her."

"Already noted."


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later, while Ullia walked around Windhelm to escape her father's drunken antics at home, she spotted the Dark Elf she had met. He had just entered the city and was carrying crates of food, just like before.

"Hey, do you need any help? You're carrying quite a lot of crates," said Ullia, who stopped next to him.

"Wha-oh it's you again. No, I don't need your help, Nord," he said before walking away from her.

"Hmph, and they say us Nords are stubborn," she whispered, and she sped up to catch up to him. The Dark Elf was at the stairs that led into the Gray Quarter, and he was walking slowly and trying to look around the high of crates he carried. Without saying a word, Ullia grabbed the top two and and walked next to him.

"Hey, give those back!"

"You're going to trip and fall. Then you'll drop the crates make another mess like last time."

"I only dropped them because they were pushed out of my hands,"

"Well, if they're pushed out of your hands, then not all of the crates will fall because now I'm holding some." The Dark Elf only mumbled incoherently. They reached the front of the Cornerclub and she set her crates down by the door.

"There, me helping you wasn't so bad, now was it."

"Whatever, Nord," he said before turning his back to the cornerclub.

"Aren't you going to take these inside?"

"I have to get more."

"Very well, I'll join you."

"Why?"

"I need a reason to be a helpful person?"

"Hmph," was all her said, so Ullia followed him out of Windhelm and to Hlaalu Farm in silence.

"So what is your name?" she asked as they picked up more crates.

"Athal."

"And you're from Morrowind, right?"

"Yes."

"That's pretty neat."

"I suppose."

"Do you remember my name?" she asked.

He looked back at her and said, "Ullia."

"Yes. Good you do remember," she said, smiling.

"Mhmm"

Ullia said nothing to him after that, and when they got back to the cornerclub, she put her crates down by the others.

"Are you going to Hlaalu farm again tomorrow?" asked Ullia.

"No, I go every two days."

"Well, I'll see you then."

"Whatever you say," he said before entering the cornerclub.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, sure enough when Athal stepped out Ullia had been standing outside waiting outside for him.

"I didn't think you'd show up," he said when he saw her.

"I said I would come, and I did," she said with a crooked smile, "Shall we get going?"

"Whatever. Why are you helping me anyways? Aren't you supposed to to spit in my face or something?"

"Look, I know that most Nords are rude to you, but I am sincere when I say that I want to help. Those crates look heavy."

Athal looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You are strange." She responded with a crooked smile.

"So could you tell me about Morrowind?," she asked.

"Why do you want to know about it?"

"I'm just curious about it," she said as they left Windhelm, "I've never left Skyrim, never even been far from Windhelm. Furthest I've ever been was when I walked to Hollyfrost farm once.

"It isn't that interesting of a place."

"Just indulge me. Please?"

"It's full of ash."

"Come on now, surely there's more to it than that."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"No."

He sighed, "It has some forests too."

"And..."

"There many creatures native only to Morrowind."

"Like what? Tell me about them!" she said. When Athal looked at her, her face showed eagerness to know more about his home country. It caught him by surprise; he hadn't expected any Nords to be so interested.

"Well, there's the Netchs, which are creatures that float around and they have long tentacles. We have Guars, which people ride to go from place to place. There's also Silt Striders, which are these towering

creatures that are used to transport people and items..."

"That's so amazing," she said as they reached Hlaalu farm and picked up the crates. It would only take one trip now with Ullia carrying some. At least there was one positive to having her around.

"So why did you leave?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you leave Morrowind?"

His muscles tensed, "None of your business." He could see in her face that she sensed his anger. She did not press on, much to his relief, and the rest of their walk was spent in awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

For many weeks after, Ullia would meet him outside waiting eagerly to hear more about his homeland. She apologized for asking him why he left, to which he responded with a non-chalant grunt, and went on telling her more about Morrowind. She learned many things from him; he told her stories about the Nerevar, the Nerevarine that appeared more than 200 years ago. He told her about the city of Blacklight, claiming that it was the most impressive city in all of Tamriel. The more she learned about Morrowind, the more she wanted to visit.

It made her happy that Athal was slowly opening up to her, and he seemed much more relaxed around her than in the beginning. Ullia liked listening to him talk about his homeland and she felt like he liked talking about it too, as if it kept is memories alive in his mind. He made her happy.

"You're so lucky to have lived in such an exotic province. It seems far more interesting than this boring place," she said as they walked together to Hlaalu farm.

"Have ever been anywhere other than here?"

"No."

Athal chuckled, "If you've never been anywhere far from Windhelm than how would you know if Skyrim was really as boring as you claimed it to be?"

Ullia ignored his question, "You just laughed!"

"Well, now that you brought attention to it, I never will again."

"Come on now, don't be like that. You have a nice laugh," she said. His laugh had a lovely ring to it, she thought.

"So, what about you?"he asked.

"What about me?"

"It is your turn to talk."

"My life is so boring though."

"I doubt it."

Ullia felt her face go warm, "Well I've always lived here as you already know. My father was a stormcloak, which you also probably already know."

"Is he a good man? To you, I mean."

"Yes, he's always been fair and kind with me, though he makes me worry sometimes since he's been drinking quite a bit lately. But he is an honourable man, truly."

"What about your mother?"

"She...died of a fever when I was young," whispered Ullia.

"Oh." Athal bowed his head, as if ashamed of asking. They grabbed the crates from Hlaalu farm in an awkward silence. It was only as they neared New Gnisis Cornerclub that the silence was broken by Athal.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"Your life is boring," he said, looking at her with mocking pity.

Ullia began to laugh, "I told you." He laughed as well; the sound of it made her feel happy in a way she couldn't describe except she hadn't felt it before.

"Thank you for helping," Athal said as they set the crates down.

"Not a problem. I will see you in two days then," she said. She waved to him goodbye and after he waved back she walked out of the Gray Quarter thinking about his laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

"Of course she's late when there's a terrible blizzard," Athal muttered to himself as he shivered by Sadri's Used Wares. It had become their meeting place for whenever Athal had to get food from the Hlaalu farm, ever since Ullia decided to help him carry the crates. At first he only tolerated her presence because it got the work done faster, which meant less time in the freezing weather, and it also kept the bullying Nords off his back. However, Athal lately caught himself enjoying her company and despite knowing that he should be careful, he felt at ease. He had disliked how much she talked and all the questions she would ask him, but now he almost craved to listen to her. He liked her hair that was like his sun. He liked the way her eyes twinkled with wonder when he spoke of Morrowind. He liked her smell that was so sweet it couldn't possibly be real. His thoughts strayed to dangerous paths, and Athal thought of holding her close to him...

"What are you up to, gray skin? Waiting for Ullia, are you?" Athal broke from his daydreams as he heard Rolff Stone-Fist's angry voice through the curtain of snow.

"Why don't you go pester someone else? My business is my own," said Athal with bitterness.

"Huh, you have guts talking to a true son of Skyrim like that, but guts won't save you from the beating I'm going to give you, elf."

Athal didn't see his white fist until it was too late. He was hit right in the eye and the blow knocked him back. Before he could recover, a fist hit him in the jaw; the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Athal knew not to fight back, or else he would be arrested, or worse. All he could do was take the beating while trying his best to avoid the worse of the blows.

Fists finally stopped flying when Athal was on the ground. His head hurt, and his gut ached.

"That should teach you to have some more respect, gray skin," said Rolff. Athal thought of something witty to say, but held his tongue. He heard the heavy footsteps walk away from him, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Few seconds had past when he heard lighter and friendlier steps. He could see only her golden hair through the blowing snow.

"I'm sorry I'm late Athal. It took me forever to convince my father to let me go out in the storm," she said, her sweet voice ringing in his ears.

"It's alright. Let's just get this done with so that we can get out of the storm," he said. In a way he was grateful for the storm. It hid bruises and swelling he felt on his face. No doubt he did not look like he was in good shape.

Their trips to Hlaalu farm and back to Windhelm were silent. The wind blew harder once outside of city walls, which would have made it hard to hear anything without yelling anyways. After reaching New Gnisis Cornerclub with all the food needed, Athal said his goodbyes to Ullia and was about to walk in when she grabbed his shoulder and looked at his face with narrow eyes. Her face was close to his, and he could feel her hot breath on his skin. His mind strayed again to the daydream he had earlier.

"What happened to you?" she asked, her voice filled with genuine concern.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"No it's not nothing. You need to get cleaned up. You have some cuts and those could infected."

"It's fine. I don't need help. Now I have bring the crates into the Cornerclub or else Ambarys will get angry..."

"Ambarys can wait. He will probably send you home to clean up anyways. Might as well do it now. Take me to your home. I will fix you up."

"Hmpf. Fine, let's go," he said, acting unamused to hide the nervousness of her being in his home. He guided her through the Gray Quarter until they reached the home he shared with Belyn Hlaalu. When he opened the door, Athal was grateful that Belyn wasn't home and that a fire was burning to keep the house warm.

"I know it's not much, considering how grand your house is, but it's home," he said, suddenly feeling shame as he noticed how much dust there was everywhere and how the wood on the walls was beginning to fall apart.

"It's...cozy," Ullia said. Athal looked into her eyes and saw pity. He wished she wouldn't look at him like that. It wasn't her fault the lives of dark elves was miserable, and it also wasn't her fault that there was nothing she could do about it.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up. Just sit down and relax," she said, getting down to business. He sat down by the fire and waited. Athal thought she was merely going to get a rag drenched in water to clean his cuts, but she was taking too long.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm making a cream from blisterwort and mountain flowers. It'll help with healing. I'll replace the supplies tomorrow I promise," she said behind him.

"That's not necessary, you know."

"Yes it is," she said, and Athal didn't bother to continue arguing.

A few minutes passed before Ullia sat in front of him and began to clean his wounds.

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

"No one."

"Athal please. You can tell me."

"Rolff Stone-Fist got me while I was waiting," he said, keeping out that she was mentioned by him by name.. She stopped what she was doing.

"Had I been on time, this wouldn't have happened. Athal, I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid, it isn't your fault. Nothing is your fault."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better," she said as she resumed cleaning.

"Athal," she spoke after silence had fell between them, "Why would you leave your home to come to a place where you are not welcomed?"

He sighed, "Because it is safer here than it is back home."

"What do you mean? How is that even possible?"

"Argonians have been invading Morrowind for years now, if you didn't know. My home had been destroyed by them, everything I had was lost and I was forced to take refuge up north. When my new home was threatened years later, I decided to come here. I knew beforehand that the Nords didn't generally like us Dunmer, but being beaten and threatened by drunkards is better than potentially losing everything again, including my life."

Ullia's brow furrowed, "I-I don't know what to say. I'm s-"

"Don't apologize. There's no point and it wouldn't change anything." She nodded and continued with her work.

After she was done cleaning, Ullia began to apply her cream to his face. It felt warm against his skin, and he could feel the cuts getting better. He looked at her face, so focused on her task as though it were very important to her. The light of the fire danced on her cheek and down towards her neck. His daydream of holding her close returned to his mind, though this time Ullia was naked under his touch.

"There, I'm done," she said, breaking him away from his thoughts. Her hand remained on his face, her fingers warming his skin in ways a fire never could. He took her hand in his as he pulled her closer to him with his other arm and kissed her gently. She gasped and stiffened at his forwardness, but gave in and kissed him back much to his relief, resting one arm on his chest and wrapping the other around his body.

Athal held her closer, wanting to melt into her rather than ever letting go again. Her kisses were warm, reminding him of home and filling him with a true sense of belonging for the first time in years. When they parted, he saw the sweetest and most timid smile on her face, though it was quickly replaced by a grave expression.

"This won't end well," she warned.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way I don't care," he replied as he leaned in to taste her lips again.


	7. Chapter 7

On a cold yet sunny morning a few days later, Ullia was at the market in the Stone Quarter with her father. They were browsing the food Hillevi Cruel-Sea had to offer from the family farm. Her father had been in a bit of a sour mood since last night, and he wouldn't say why. Ullia was afraid what his reason would be, but she wanted to know to be sure.

"Might I buy some tomatoes father? I could make you some soup," she said.

"If you want."

"Father, what is wrong? You've been foul-tempered since last night." Trying to contain her worry was difficult. If someone had seen her with Athal and ratted them to her father, he was as good as dead.

"Is it true that you've been hanging around the Gray Quarter? Talking to those filthy Gray Skins?"

"Pardon?"

"Don't deny it. Rolff told me he saw you, and he wouldn't lie to me."

"Why would it matter?"

"Why would it matter? They are tricksters! They are evil and you should stay away from them."

"You're being ridiculous father. They're nice if you took the time to get to know them" said Ullia. She hadn't seen him raise his arm and didn't realize he had hit her until her face began to stung. Tears welled in her eyes but she forced them back, refusing to cry in front of her father and everyone else. Her father then violently grabbed her arm; his fingers squeezed her skin and she was sure bruises would form.

"You will do as I say as long as you live under my roof, and you will never insult me again. Is that clear?" he snarled as he shook her body. Fear filled her heart as she nodded. She looked at Hillevi, who was looking down and away from what was happening in front of her stall.

"And no more walks. I clearly cannot trust you alone," he said as he let go.

"But father..."

"No buts. Let's go home. Now," he ordered. Ullia's heart dropped, thinking about how it would now be even more difficult to help the Dunmer and to see Athal. _Athal_. She saw him out of the corner of her eye looking at her. As her father dragged her home, Ullia wondered if he had heard everything and prayed to Talos that he hadn't and that nothing bad would happen to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Later in the evening, a bruised and beaten Athal sat in the corner of the New Gnisis Cornerclub just drinking away. He could hear Ambarys telling him not to drink too much in case he was needed but Athal paid no mind to him. The alcohol eased the pain brought by the beating by Jorn a few hours ago and the pain brought by what he saw before that.

The events in the market continued to swirl in his mind hours after it had happened. He was disgusted and angered at Ullia's father for acting in such a manner to his own blood. It also took him by surprise. During one of their walks, when she spoke about her father, there was admiration in her voice. Now he wondered if her love for him had made her blind. To make matters worse, she would no longer be able to meet with him. Despair filled him as he thought of never being able to talk to her again; to never see her smile or touch her soft skin. As Athal finished his second bottle of mead, he became even more angry that he couldn't do anything to stop her father from hurting him.

"Might want to slow down there, Athal, or else you'll pass out on the floor. I don't think Ambarys would appreciate that," said Aval Atheron, who took a seat across from him.

"Why don't you do me a favour and go bother someone else, Aval? I'm not in the mood," said Athal as he opened a third bottle of honningbrew mead.

"Hmmm, I can see that. Mind sharing what's going through your thoughts?"

"I do mind."

"Very well then," said Aval. Athal chugged half of the bottle when Aval spoke once more, "So this afternoon was quite dramatic don't you think? I knew Jorn likes overreact but..."

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Or have you gone deaf Aval?" Athal whispered angrily.

Aval looked around the club, as though checking if anyone was listening, then whispered, "Look, I saw your face when Jorn hit Ullia and dragged her home. I'm not stupid Athal."

"What are you playing at?" asked Athal through clenched teeth.

"Calm yourself, brother. Being discreet is my expertise. I swear on my life no one will know."

"Perhaps if you swore on something more valuable, I'd believe you."

"I'll just blame the alcohol on that jest," he said. Athal glared at him but he continued, "I can help you, if you want of course."

"Can you now?" asked Athal in mocking surprise.

"Jorn and Ullia often come to the market together. If she ever does accompany him again, I might be able to sneak a note from you to her without her father noticing. That way you two can still talk."

Athal looked at Aval through narrowed eyes. What he offered was too good to be true, but Athal still wasn't sure.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Look, Athal, in times like these we have to help each other. What reason would you have not to trust me? I'm just trying to lend a hand."

Athal continued to examine Aval's face. He did have a point, there was no reason for him not to trust him, and Athal couldn't help but think of the chance he might get to talk to Ullia and hear her sweet voice again.

"Fine, I accept your offer."

Aval smiled and slapped him on the arm, which made Athal wince. "I knew you'd come around. Go grab a piece of parchment and write anything. I'll be sure to give it her the next time I see her."

"I'll be right back," said Athal. He limped up the stairs, trying to be as slow as possible since breathing hurt him, in search for parchment and some ink. His hands shook as he scribbled a message and sealed the note. He returned downstairs and passed the note to Aval.

"Tell me when you give this to her."

"Of course. You don't need to worry Athal," said Aval as he took the note and shoved into the inside pocket of his shirt, "She'll get this note sooner or later." Hopefully sooner, thought Athal.


	9. Chapter 9

Several weeks had past since her father had slapped her in the markets then dragged her home, and Ullia had felt utterly alone as she stared out the window of her father's home. Her father wouldn't let her leave the house at all, even if he would be with her. It had been so long since Ullia went to the Gray Quarter to walk with Athal and she longed to spend time with him. Ullia knew it would happen. She knew there would be a time when she could no longer be with him. It was stupid of them to think they could be together in the most hateful city in Skyrim. Despite it all, she couldn't help but think of their first kiss by the fireplace; of his firm yet gentle grip on her body, the feeling of his lips on hers and the tingling she felt afterwards.

"I'm going to the market to get food," her father said, interrupting her thoughts.

"May I come with you? Please father, I haven't left the house in such a long time. I won't leave your sight I promise," pleaded Ullia. Her father looked at her with furrowed brows, so she continued, "I will go mad if I stay in here. It'll just be a moment, nothing more."

"Hmph. Fine, you may come with me. All Nords deserve breathe in the fresh air of this country. But you may not speak a word to anyone. Just follow me in silence. Are we clear?"

"Of course father. Whatever you say. Thank you." Relief overcame her when he allowed her to go out. While she still couldn't go by herself and see Athal, it was a step forward at the very least.

Ullia breathed in deeply as soon as the front door was opened. The brightness of the sun blinded her, but felt soothing against her skin. It had been too long, Ullia thought to herself.

At the market, Ullia spent most of her time focusing on the puffs of clouds formed by her breath while her father bought food from Hillevi. She did not ask if she could buy tomatoes this time, or offer to make him soup. Instead she held her tongue and behaved.

"Alright, we're finished here. Let's go back home," he said, grabbing her right arm and walking back towards the house. As Ullia passed by Aval's stall, she felt his hand touch hers, pushing something into her palm. She grasped whatever it was, and shoved it into the sleeve of her dress to make sure her father wouldn't see it.

Warmth beat out the cold when they entered into the house, and Ullia immediately missed the cool crisp air.

"Well, now I suppose you can return to your sulking. You deserve it, you know," said her father. He turned and headed for the kitchen, no doubt in search of a drink. Ullia glared at his back before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

After closing the door, she sat on her bed and took what Aval had handed to her out her sleeve. It was a piece of parchment that been folded in a messy way. Ullia unfolded the note, and read what had been written on it.

"Meet me behind the stable at midnight, from Athal," she whispered, and held the note to her racing heart. For the longest time she hadn't been sure if he was alright or not after her father had come home with bloody knuckles hours after she was dragged home and to say that she was relieved was an understatement.

This was madness, she thought to herself. On one hand, she really did want to see Athal again, but on the other hand she knew that if she got caught sneaking out, her father would fly into a rage. Ullia didn't even want to think what would happen if they were caught together. She knew in her heart how much she longed to see him again, to talk to him, and to kiss him.

When night fell, she knew for certain that she had to go see him again.


	10. Chapter 10

The moon was high overhead when Athal stood behind the stables. Aval had come to him in the cornerclub earlier in the evening to tell him he had finally given the note to Ullia. Athal quickly thanked him and began to prepare. He wanted the evening to be special; it had been so long since they saw one another.

After a week of Aval telling him he had not seen Ullia, he began to lose hope that he would ever see her again. Sometimes he would even wander into the market to try and catch a glimpse of her but each time her father had gone alone. Sometimes he wanted to sneak into her home to talk to Ullia, even if it would be a for a few seconds at most, but he knew better than to even to attempt such a crazy stunt.

"I'm here," a sweet voice whispered in the dark, "Sorry if I'm late. I had to wait until my father passed out." When Ullia came into view, Athal did not stop himself from holding her tight against him and breathing her scent to make sure she was real.

"I thought I'd never see you again, he whispered into her ear.

"So did I. I'm happy it isn't so,"

"Come with me. I've prepared a place for us," he whispered as he let her go.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow, "I can't wait to see."

Athal held her hand as he walked her passed Hlaalu farm and Hollyfrost farm until they were far from any entrance into Windhelm. He didn't want to risk being seen by anyone; he just wanted to be in peace with Ullia.

"Athal," she breathed when they stopped, "You did all this?" Athal had spent the past few hours setting up a small tent and a fire to keep them warm while the spent time together.

"I did," he answered, standing up a little straighter.

"It's lovely," she said, smiling.

"Come on. Let's sit. I have some food as well if you're hungry."

"Starving," she said before sitting down on the fur blankets. Athal took a seat next to her by the warm fire. He handed her some tomato soup he had made earlier and watched with amusement as she ate quickly.

"Have you not eaten in ages or something?" Athal chuckled. Ullia giggled and looked at him sheepishly.

"It's not that. The soup is really good. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes, although it was my third attempt. I burned the soup the first two times."

Ullia started to laugh out loud, making Athal flush, "How did you manage to burn soup twice? That's a talent in itself." Athal flushed even more and looked away, though he was glad to hear her laugh again.

"Don't be embarrassed Athal. It isn't as easy to cook as most people think it is," she said, and touched his arm to reassure him. Her fingertips warmed his skin the same way they did that day many weeks ago.

"How have you been Ullia? Ever since your father..."Athal watched as her smile diminished and she looked away.

"I had hoped you hadn't seen what he'd done. He isn't always like that I swear..."

"You described him as a great and honourable man. An honourable man doesn't hit his own daughter."

"In the past he was a man as such. Then when he joined the stormcloaks, something changed in him. When he returned, he was a different man," she whispered. Athal lean over and held her tight.

"I'm sorry Ullia. I didn't know and I shouldn't have asked."

"But what about you? After he took me home, he left the house in a rage and came back with blood on his hands."

"He beat me up, but I recovered. I always do."

"I feared the worst, but something inside my heart reassured me that you were okay." A tear fell from her eye, and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't be sad, the past is the past," he said with a comforting smile. "Wait, I have something that might cheer you up." Athal turned around and looked through the knapsack he had left with the tent.

"What are you looking for?"

"A few days ago a traveller stopped by the cornerclub and sold Ambarys some ash yams. They're a food found only found in Morrowind."

"Morrowind?" Ullia sighed with wonder.

"Perhaps you'll like it. I was able to sneak some away," he said as he handed her an ash yam. She examined it closely by the firelight.

"It looks like a pink potato."

Athal laughed, "Just try it." Ullia took a generous bite into her yam and Athal watched as her nose began to wrinkle and her chewing slowed.

"It's...good," she said after finally swallowing.

Athal laughed, "Don't lie, just give it back to me. You don't have to eat it if you don't like it." Ullia handed the ash yam back to him quickly. He put both yams back into the knapsack, hoping to save them for himself later. He heard Ullia shuffle closer to him and felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe you did all of this for me, Athal. This is wonderful," Ullia whispered.

"Anything for you," he said smiling. Athal wrapped an arm around her shoulder to hold her closer. Ullia looked at him with her big blue eyes and whispered, "I love you, Athal." His body stiffened and relaxed all at once; he was unable to find his voice to speak to her in return. He felt gentle lips touch his, and he only became more stunned. Her arms wrapped his shoulders to deepen the kiss and he embraced her in turn. Ullia began to lean backwards and Athal helplessly followed her until she laid on her back on the fur blankets and he was on top of her. Moans echoed in his ears and only served to drive him insane.

Her hand pushed against his chest and their lips parted. He watched her dazed eyes as she undid the ties in the front her dress, revealing her pale white chest. With trembling hands, he helped her take off her dress and his own clothes. Now by the firelight they together, naked in each other's arms; Ullia had never looked more beautiful to him. His heart raced knowing that his dream had finally come true.

Athal moved down to kiss her breasts; the tips were a rosy pink, similar to her cheeks when the cold wind blew hard. Ullia gasped, and ran her delicate fingers through his coarse raven hair. Meanwhile his own fingers ran up and down her body, each touch trying to map out and memorize every part of her; he caressed the curve of her waist, the dimples of her hips, and the strong muscles of her legs.

He lifted his face and looked into Ullia's desire-filled eyes that surely mirrored his own and said, "You are without a doubt the most lovely woman in all of Tamriel." She smiled, and Athal couldn't help but kiss it. He began to enter her warmth, and she let out a gasp of pain.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" Athal asked. He could not bear hurting her in anyway, and the look of pain on her face made his heart feel heavy.

"No...please don't. Just be gentle," Ullia whispered, and kissed him to reassure him that she would be alright. He moved slowly inside of her, hoping she still wasn't in pain. Her moans of pleasure made him bolder as he quickened his pace; her strong legs wrapped themselves around him, encouraging him. Waves of pleasure sailed through his body over and over until he gave in and let himself go. Athal collapsed on top of her, letting his head relax on her shoulder. His rapid heartbeat mirrored hers, and their heavy breathing matched in rhythm.

Athal moved to lay next to her, and held Ullia tightly in his arms. She lightly traced his gray chest with her fingers and hummed tunelessly to herself.

"Ullia," he whispered. Her fingers stilled and her humming ceased. "I love you. More than anything." She looked at him and smiled before giving him the sweetest kiss that melted his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Ullia sat in her room looking out the window. It was snowing like always, and she longed to out but she was still a prisoner in her own home. Still, it did not sour her mood. Her mind was in a numbing joy over last night. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, and his gentle voice woke her

"Ullia," Athal had whispered, "It will be dawn in an hour or so. You should go back home." She remembered tightening her embrace around him and saying "I don't ever want to leave. I want to stay like this, just us two, together forever." She had spoke the truth then. A feeling of safety and compassion always came over her every time they embraced, and Athal made her happy in a special way no else could.

"I don't want to leave you either, but we do what we must and you must go back," he had said while caressing her cheek. It hurt to think of leaving his embrace but she knew he was right. They had dressed in silence, and left behind their tent and fire, which had died down to nothing but smoldering embers. The sky was black, and no doubt it would start snowing soon.

"When will I see you again?" Ullia had asked when they reached the stables.

"Perhaps tonight if it suits you," Athal had replied.

"Yes, it would suit me very well," she had said with a smile.

"Good. Tonight at midnight then." He had given her a sweet kiss as a goodbye, then left. At that moment, Ullia realized how cold it had been and had begun to shiver. Sneaking back into the city and into her home without being seen hadn't been difficult and when her father woke up a few hours later, he hadn't had a clue that she had been gone the whole night.

Yes, it was another day of being stuck in her father's home, but Ullia still had the night to look forward to.


	12. Chapter 12

The firewood crackled and sparks flew into the dark sky while Ullia was nestled in the comfort of Athal's arms. They had been sneaking out at midnight every night for several weeks now. Each night was the same; they would talk about different things that would range from important to nothing but silly, their bodies would entwine as they made love, then they would hold each other and never want to let go. The night was the only thing Ullia had to look forward to. Her father still wouldn't let her out of the house without him and even those times were few in between.

It was a night with a clear sky and no wind so the tent hadn't been set up, and Ullia found herself mesmerized by the auroras and all of the stars. With all of the lights in the city it was hard to see them but out in the country it was all crystal clear. Earlier she had tried to count all of the stars but gave up after reach 143.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?" asked Ullia, "Clear night skies are unusual around here."

"Yes I suppose it is," Athal whispered. Ullia lifted her head placed her chin on her chest.

"What's the matter Athal? You seem a bit absent..."

"Let's run away," he blurted.

"W-what?"

"Let's run away. We'll take a horse and go to Cyrodiil or something, get married, buy house...maybe we can open a shop or an inn or just live off the land...perhaps even have a family of our own down the road..."

"Oh, Athal. It would be so difficult. I don't know if we could ever pull off such a thing."

Athal sat up, "Don't you think what we're doing is difficult? Ullia, I'm tired of always sneaking around just to see you. I don't want to have to worry about getting caught or getting beat up." Ullia lied down on her back and mulled over what he said. Nothing would make her happier to leave and be with Athal, but Windhelm was her home. She had never left, never even been to one of the other regions in Skyrim.

"I don't know Athal," she said. Ullia sat up and place her chin on his shoulder, "It would be such a change for us. The prospect of leaving behind everything I've ever known scares me."

"I felt the same way when I left Morrowind many months ago, but coming here was worth it. I got to meet you."

"But you are also threatened and beaten here."

"There will always be some negatives, no matter where you go. But in the end, it always ends up being for the best."

"Still...I am not sure. At least let me think about it for a little while. This is a lot you are asking of me," she said, caressing his face.

"As you wish, my love."


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn seemed to approach faster every time they'd meet up, much to Athal's dismay. It was already time for them to head for the stables so that Ullia could sneak back into Windhelm.

He still couldn't believe what he said earlier. The thought of escaping with her at his side had just crossed his mind and he spoke without thinking. It wasn't fair to ask her to leave everything behind, he knew, and there was pain in her face when she thought of running away. He only wished that she would see his point of view and understand.

As they walked back, Ullia stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I-I've always wanted to see the White Gold Tower in the Imperial City."

He stood in front of her, "What do you mean? Does this mean..."

She gave him a small smile, "I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I really want to do so peacefully, Athal. Even if it is a struggle, I'd be happy to be with you." There was trepidation in her eyes, but she stood tall, ready to face the future.

A wave of joy and relief came over him when he heard her say those words. He teared up as he kissed her on the cheek and held her tight. Perhaps he would finally be able to have some peace in his life. What a thing that would be.

"When are you thinking we should leave?" asked Ullia when he let her go. They had begun walking towards the stable again.

"I do not know. I admit I hadn't thought about when. The sooner the better though."

"Perhaps tonight then?"

"I think I could do that. Dunmer often leave Windhelm on short notice, so it won't be unusual if I do. But what about you?"

"I'll just leave a note for my father. He's been drinking more and more lately. We'd probably be settled down in Cyrodiil by the time he noticed I was gone," she said, tears welling in her eyes. Athal kissed her forehead and held her closer to him.

"I will worry about getting a horse. I'll get just one. Bring few things. Only what you can carry; some money and food preferably," he said when they had reached the stables. His voice shook more with every word he spoke.

Ullia smiled. "I will see you tonight then," she whispered. After a quick kiss, she left him. Athal's heart raced knowing that he would finally be leaving this wretched city forever with the woman he loved.


	14. Chapter 14

When night fell, Ullia was ready to leave. Her father had already passed out in the kitchen, so it would be no challenge to sneak out. She went to his bedroom and unlocked the safe. There were several bags filled with coins inside but she refused to take them all. Ullia didn't want to deal with the guilt associated with possibly sending her father to live on the street while she lived happily. After she closed the door of the safe, she went to his bed and left a note, saying that she had left and was no far away so there would be no point in trying to look for her. She then wandered through the house. This is the home she grew up in, with her mother and father who were always happy. Now the house was nothing but a shadow of its former self and she knew in her heart that it was time to move on, no matter how much it hurt.

"I'm so sorry father," she muttered to herself, "I will miss you very much."

Ullia put the bags of coins in her knapsack that was already filled with food from the kitchen and carried it to the front door. After a final look at her past life, she walked out onto the streets of Windhelm and didn't look back.

Like always, Ullia found Athal at the stables, holding onto the reins of a horse. When he saw her, he quickly embraced her with one arm.

"Let's going. We shouldn't delay," he said. Athal helped her up onto the horse, then he sat behind her. With a tight hold on the reins, he commanded the horse to go, and they began to travel south towards the tundra.

"We should be at Riften by noon, then we can take a path through the Jerall mountains and make it to Bruma by nightfall. Then tomorrow, we should be able to reach the Imperial City," said Athal.

"I can't wait," said Ullia. She tried to smile, but tears welled in her eyes as she watched Windhelm grow smaller and smaller behind them.

"I know how much you'll miss Windhelm. I'm sorry," he said, pressing his face to the back of her head.

"Don't be sorry Athal. I know that there is nothing left for me there. I must go forward now," she said. Athal kissed her hair.

"I think you should sleep, it'll help you feel better," he said, and so she did in the safety of her lover's arms.


	15. Epilogue

"Daddy, wake up. The sun is already up," whispered a sweet voice into Athal's ear. He groaned and rolled over in the bed.

"Daddyyyyyy," the voice grew more persistent, "waaaaake uuuuuup." Again, Athal groaned.

"Come on daddy, don't be like that. You have to wake up," said the voice once more, though time the source of the voice grabbed his shoulder and began to shake him, much to his annoyance.

"Alright, Maeva, I'm awake. Are you happy now?" whispered Athal, trying to be as quiet as possible so his wife wouldn't wake up. He turned and looked at the smiling little Nord girl, who looked like her mother in every way, except for her nose that resembled his.

"Can I help you work the store today, daddy?" she asked while jumping up and down.

"Shhh, your mother is still sleeping. Yes you can help if you want. Go downstairs for breakfast, I will be right down. Come here, give me a kiss." Maeva leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek then raced out of the room and ran down the stairs.

Athal turned towards his wife lying next to him and held her from behind.

"Make sure she stays away from the glass cases. Last thing I need is for her to break it and cut herself," mumbled Ullia.

"Ah, so you are awake," he said. Athal kissed her shoulder.

"Maeva shook the bed when she was trying to wake you, and it stirred me from my sleep," she said, turning so that she was now lying on her back.

"Should I say anything to her?"

"No. It's fine. She's just being a child like she's supposed to be."

"Well, in any case, you can go back to sleep. I can run the shop without you for a bit," he said, caressing her face. Ullia looked at him relieved.

"Thank you. I am exhausted."

"How are you feeling, besides being tired?" he asked, moving his hand from her face to her lower stomach. Only a small bump signified the new life growing inside.

"Well, thankfully," she said with a small smile, "I think we should give him or her a Dunmer name this time."

Athal's brow furrowed, "Give a Nord child a Dunmer name? A bit unusual, don't you think?" He had read somewhere that children of parents of different races always resembled most like the mother, so Athal always knew that all of their children would be Nords. Not that it bothered him of course. There were no words to describe how much he loved Maeva.

"No, I don't think it's unusual at all."

"Hmph. If it pleases you."

"It does. Although you will have to pick one. I am not familiar with many Dunmer names."

"Daddy, come on! Let's have breakfast," yelled Maeva from downstairs. Athal sighed, which made Ullia laugh.

"I will see you later," he said before kissing her softly.

"Good luck," said Ullia, and laughed when Athal sighed. He headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat before opening the general goods store. As he ate, he couldn't help how lucky he felt. Going from living a miserable life in Morrowind to having a peaceful life in Cyrodiil with Ullia. Sometimes, it felt like a dream, that he would wake up and he would still be living in Morrowind in fear of being attacked. But it was all real and for that, he was thankful.


End file.
